


Slumber Away, Sweet Pea

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Does that make sense?, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, lol no it doesn’t, soft not boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Jinyoung’s shoulder is a nice pillow to sleep on and Mark’s sleeping face is nice to stare at





	Slumber Away, Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is not as creepy as the summary makes it sound lmao

“…So basically, sub-contractors…”

 

Jinyoung could feel himself zoning out, lips settling into a purse as he tries to refocus his attention onto the slides and the lecturer talking. The words come in from one ear and go out the other, and at this rate, he’s pretty sure he won’t be absorbing any kind of information from this lecture. It doesn’t help that the professor up front is talking monotonously, making the topic at hand even less interesting than it initially already is.

 

His thoughts drift to freshly made doughnuts and freshly brewed coffee, and a certain blonde haired boy with a winning smile plastered right across his lips pop into his mind as a fuzzy feeling engulfs him. He doesn’t realise there’s a small, loopy grin on his face as he continues to daydream about the certain male.

 

He doesn’t hear the opening of the door to the lecture theatre, too deep in his thoughts to really care, doesn’t notice the “ _welcome_ ” coming from his lecturer directed at the new entrant — Doesn’t really notice anything, really, too tired and too bored to care.

 

He’s soon drawn out of his thoughts, though, when he feels someone sit next to him, and if his peripheral vision is not trying to make a fool out of him, a tuft of blonde hair from said boy catches his attention. He looks to his side and sees the boy he was thinking about sitting next to him, staring at him with a small smile.

 

“What’s up?” Mark says, and Jinyoung only continues to stare at him until he snaps out his trance a few moments later, realising he’s gawking a bit too much.

 

“Taking lecture notes, that’s all,” Jinyoung lies easily, and Mark’s eyes travel to the blank laptop screen placed in front of the younger.

 

“That’s… Quality notes you can definitely use,” Mark comments in a teasing tone, and the latter male rolls his eyes at that.

 

“Alright, fine, I’m not taking notes, but this class is boring and the lecturer…” Jinyoung says and trails off, eyes going to the front of the lecture hall. His lecturer paid them no attention, continuing on with his droning, now moving onto something about job ventures and whatnot. “You get what I mean,” he concludes, followed by a resigned sigh. “Anyway, what are you doing here? You’re not even taking this course,” he says, and Mark grins lightly as he leans over to Jinyoung’s side, elbow resting on the foldable desk.

 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to pay youa visit. Don’t you remember I don’t have any classes after my last one, which finished minutes ago? You promised we were going home together today.”

 

“I told you to wait for me outside the building, did I not?” Jinyoung questions, fingers raking his hair back as he rolls his eyes. “Honestly, a little bit of waiting wouldn’t do you harm, there’s thirty more minutes till I’m done here.” He’s glad they were sitting at the back of the lecture theatre, without anyone around them to hear their less than hushed conversation.

 

“I couldn’t wait to see your handsome face, is that a good enough answer for you?” Mark says, and Jinyoung has to compose himself for a second there so he doesn’t end up combusting.

 

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Jinyoung mumbles, scolding himself mentally for being so easily affected by the former. “You stay quiet for thirty minutes while I try to understand what the hell he’s droning on about. The slides aren’t helping with my concentration,” he grumbles, _and neither are you._ He doesn’t say that, though. He presses one of the keys on his keyboard to wake the sleeping screen up and proceeds to input his password and suppresses a groan as a blank word document stares back at him, as if mocking him — He’s literally done _nothing_ this lecture, and he wonders why. He tries to not direct his glare in Mark’s direction, knowing the older doesn’t know he’s the reason to why Jinyoung has been so distracted as of lately, whether it be during lectures or tutorials.

 

And so Mark quietens down, head resting on the younger’s shoulder.

 

A few minutes later, Jinyoung interrupts the silence, save for the lecturer still talking like he isn’t sending half of the people in the lecture to dreamland. “Are you sleeping?” Jinyoung questions, glancing at Mark and seeing his eyes closed.

 

“A shut eye has been something I’ve needed since my nine A.M. lecture. It’s two now, I woke up early and I’m tired,” Mark states. “Wake me up when it’s over, alright?”

 

Jinyoung closes his eyes for a second, allowing himself to revel in the moment for a moment longer before he returns his attention to the lecture slide which has _finally_ changed to something else, though the lecturer sure has a way of making new information seem like old, boring information he’s heard a dozen of times before.

 

—

 

“I’ll see you all next week, then,” the lecturer says flatly as a way to dismiss the lecture, and the hall fills with loud chattering as students get up from their seats and head for the doors, slowly piling out in pairs or alone.

 

It isn’t until the students, as well as the lecturer who walked past Jinyoung and Mark without sparing them a glance, all leaves the hall does Jinyoung allow himself to take a look at the older. Taking a look causes him to stare for way longer than he should be allowed, and he finds himself brushing the strands of hair falling in front of the older’s face away, gently, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

 

He knows this is not the time to entertain his thoughts but he couldn’t quite help but think how beautifully ethereal the older is, long eyelashes fanned across and resting on his cheekbones, his expression smoothed out into a peaceful look, lips slightly a gape, the tip of his nose a perfect place to plant a kiss on.

 

He doesn’t want this moment to end but they needed to get home before rush hour begins, and so, with hesitation and oncoming remorsefulness, he shakes the older awake, gently. “Wake up, sleepy head. The lecture’s over,” Jinyoung says, softly, watching as Mark’s eyes flutter open. Mark leans away from him, rubbing his eyes and Jinyoung immediately misses the slight weight on his shoulder from where Mark’s head was resting before.

 

“Is it done?” Mark mumbles, stretching his arms out and upwards before standing up. “That was a good sleep. Can I use your shoulder as my pillow from now on?” he questions, and Jinyoung just stares at him with a slight frown. “I’ll take that stare as a yes. Let’s go,” he says, the bright grin from earlier on settling onto his lips as he takes his bag and walks to the door before Jinyoung could answer him or, for this matter, argue. Jinyoung quickly shoves his things into his bag and hurries up the stairs, following the older out of the door.

 

“And also,” Mark says once they’re walking side by side, down the nearly empty corridors, “Take a picture next time, it will last longer,” he remarks, accompanied by a sly wink in Jinyoung’s direction.

 

It isn’t until they parted ways at Jinyoung’s home did he realise what Mark meant, and by then, it was a bit too late to feel embarrassed for having being caught staring at the older’s sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sleep deprived while writing this so sorry for the mess, ooft


End file.
